


With You

by chokeprildemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: It's their first Christmas together, Kenma is anxious and he misses his boyfriend so much.





	With You

It wasn’t that long ago that they started dating, bless Hinata's bravery for speaking and confessing first. Hinata is coming to Tokyo to celebrate early Christmas celebration with him, it was their first Christmas together and Kenma is pretty anxious about it, who wouldn't anyway?

He kept pacing around the living room on what present to give his lov— his lover. Hinata is his lover now, he smiled softly to the thoughts.

“Kenma, I know you're anxious but now you're giving me the creeps, smiling to yourself like that,” Kuroo said from across the kitchen. Damn that old cat, he is always watching and observing.

“Shut up, your cookie is burning,” Kenma barked.

“Holy shit!” the raven yelped.

Kenma chuckled to the sight before him. Kuroo has been dating Tsukishima for years and yet he still failed to bake a good cookie despite the blonde training every year.

The TV in the room flashed a new ice rink commercial and a light bulb appeared on Kenma's head (except that it didn't) but Kenma had a rough idea on what to do for their Christmas date together.

“Hey Kenma, you wanna celebrate Christmas together this year? Like going on a double date with me and Tsukki and Chibi-kun?” Kuroo perked his head from the kitchen, face all burnt from the cookie's ashes.

“No,” it was a quick answer.

Kuroo arched his eyebrow in confusion.

“Ah, I'm sorry. It's just that… This is my first Christmas with Shouyou, so…” he blushed hard to the statement.

“Ah, I understand. Young love~” Kuroo teased.

A hard pillow was found on Kuroo's burnt face later afterward.

* * *

 

Kenma dialed a number, waiting for the person on the other end to pick it up. He was always so anxious with phone calls.

“Kenmaaa!!” the overjoyed high pitched voice greeted him.

“Hello Shouyou,” he smiled unknowingly.

“I can't wait to meet you next week and celebrate our first Christmas together! And and your present too! I really wanna tell what I got for you! Ugh, please can next week just come already!” Hinata said enthusiastically. “I miss you,” he said and sighed contently at the last sentence.

Kenma's heart tugged at the ‘I miss you’ part; he misses the orange haired boy too. It's only been 4 months since their last meeting but it feels like years.

“I miss you too, Shouyou,” he smiled .

“Tsukishima is coming too! I bet he has date with Kuroo-san, huh?” Hinata stated.

Kenma huffled a soft, “Hm.”

“Are we gonna have a double date with them?” the orange haired asked, his voice sounds distant.

“Oh, no. It's just gonna be me and you this time,” Kenma tugged at the sheet on his bed.

“Really?!” Hinata's voice beamed to the answer, “Yes!”

Kenma smiled to the happy voice because he knew even though Hinata was always the one who suggested their double dates, he still wanted to be alone with Kenma only. He is still shy to hold Kenma's hand on their double dates. And they still have yet to explore other things, like kissing. Kissing huh. They have cuddled and snuggled each other before but kissing, it was something that they both are still hesitant to do. Kenma's face flushed again at the thoughts.

“I miss your warmth, it's cold here,” Hinata said slowly.

It's amazing how soft Hinata's voice can be when he's showing his feelings to Kenma. It's one of the things that Kenma found cute and endearing about the orange fluff ball boy.

“It won't be long until next week,” Kenma assured..

“I wanna meet you now, I miss you so bad.” The longing in Hinata's voice felt real next to his ear. Kenma felt the tingling in his belly, he really loved this boy.

“I miss you even more.”

Kenma hates how he is unable to utter more affectionate words despite having so many feelings for his lover but he is trying his best and he is so grateful to have such an understanding partner.

* * *

 

Time flew by and their date is fast approaching. Kenma paced around the house, well not his house but Kuroo's.

“Kenma, you look good, and stop tugging at your scarf, you'll pull the thread out of it,” Kuroo said.

Nosy old geezer. Kenma scrunched his nose in disgust. Look who's talking. Kuroo is anxious about his date too, he's been eating his burn cookies since morning. It's amazing how he can still eat all that...charcoal?

“Shut up, you're eating charcoal.”

“Excuse you, this is a good snack.”

“Say that to Tsukishima and we'll see.”

Kuroo's face turned white at the mention of Tsukishima's name. Apparently, do not mention cookies and Tsukishima in the same sentence or the blonde will feel his baker instinct kicking in even from across the country.

Kuroo has been scolded countless times when he tried to bake cookies or make anything edible without burning or blowing up their kitchen.

"We should get going, they’ll arrive at the station in 15 minutes,” Kenma hurried. He didn't want to be late for their meeting after so many months apart.

“Fine, fine. Okay. We'll move now,” Kuroo gave in.

“Kuroo, where is your present for Tsukishima?” Kenma asked when he saw the raven had nothing in his hand

“I busted all the cookies. _Not_ . _A. Word._ To Tsukki okay,” Kuroo admitted, finally.

“Oh, then? Nothing for him?”

“I have something else better for him,” the raven winked.

“Disgusting,” Kenma spit.

“Hey it's just a cute simple romantic dinner!”

“Yeah, ew,” Kenma teased.

“I felt stung by that.” Kuroo locked his door and start getting into his car with Kenma seated in the passenger seat.

“You're insufferable,” Kenma barked again.

“For Tsukki only.”

“Shut it.”

Their ride to the station was filled with comfortable silence, with seasonal music in between. Both of them are nervous for their dates anyway.

* * *

 

“Kenmaaaaaa!!” Hinata launched himself on Kenma and glued himself to the faux blonde as he stepped out from the train.

“Oof.” Kenma sturdied his grip and stance as not to let both of them fall to the floor.

“I miss you so much!” Hinata beamed.

“I miss you more,” he brushed Hinata's red cheek. How he missed this ball of sunshine.

“Kozume,” Tsukishima greeted him.

“Hello, Tsukishima,” he smiled to the taller guy.

“We'll see you tomorrow?” Kuroo snakes his hand around Tsukishima's and the blonde gladly took him in.

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

The four of them bid farewell to each other as they go to their separate way.

“So, where to?” Hinata asked.

“Lunch?”

“Yes please, I am famished.”

They went to a nice family restaurant, Hinata's suggestion because he's been wanting to get the limited Pokemon toy from the Happy Meal set.

“Hey, Shouyou. I wanna try this place out,” Kenma said shyly while he showed the said place on his phone.

“Ice rink?” Hinata asked, while stuffing his french fries.

“Yeah, they just opened it not while ago and you said you wanted to try ice skating,” Kenma answered with a hint of blush on his nose bridge.

“You remembered?! Oh my God Kenma, I wasn’t being serious but you—” Hinata almost shed a happy tear, he is definitely happy that Kenma remembered his wish even though it was just a  spur of the moment thought.

Yes, Kenma remembered. He remembers every single detail.  He always does, especially if it's involving Hinata..

He chuckled to Hinata's rambles about the ice rink and skating, smiling tenderly. Kenma brushed the salt leftover from the corner of his lover's lips and a flush of pink hues was present on his cheeks before the orange haired smiled brightly to Kenma.

Both of them start heading to the ice rink, which is only a few blocks away from the central park. Hands were brushing against each other, Kenma tried to join their hands but he was nervous. Hinata closed the distance, intertwining their hands together, squeezing and warming their cold palm.

Kenma squeezed back, his nose was red and cheeks were flushing, he was sure that it was because of the cold and not because they were holding hands while walking to the ice rink.

They reached the rink, Hinata took the liberty to pay for their skating shoes, asking about the rules in the ice rink while Kenma waits for him and agreed to everything Hinata was saying. Hinata deals with social interactions better than him and he was glad that his lover understands that.

They were skating, well, they tried. Kenma was struggling hard to balance himself on the skating blades, he slipped and falls on the ice few times. Meanwhile, Hinata, he, well, he's Hinata Shouyou, he's doing well of course. It was his first time too but he learned fast and by no time, he was already good in balancing himself on the blades.

And he helped Kenma, he didn't leave the faux blonde alone. Hinata knew Kenma hates being left alone in new places. So, instead of enjoying himself to glide and skate freely, he helped Kenma to stand and balance himself.

They tried, and after a few embarrassing falls and also almost crashing into other people—twice—they decided to stop for the day. It was getting colder inside the rink anyway and Kenma didn't have enough body heat for that degree of coldness.

Both of them walked hand in hand again and they stopped at the central park to rest before Hinata took out his Christmas present for the blonde.

“I knitted this myself, learned from Yamaguchi. Well, forced him to teach me actually,” he said softly, eyes reflecting love for the blonde.

Kenma was too stunned to even manage a response anything and one second later, a truth hit him. That's why Hinata's fingers were wrapped with bandages. Kenma's heart swelled with happiness at the thought of Hinata learning how to knit a scarf on his own and knowing that he did it for him.

“Shouyou, you don't have to— I, thank—” Kenma stuttered with his words, unable to speak a complete word because he was too enthralled.

“It's okay Kenma, I wanna do this. It's our first Christmas together and I want it to be special for us.”

Hinata's voice was soft and gentle as he began wrapping the mustard yellow scarf around Kenma's freezing neck. Kenma’s chest was throbbing, he could hear his own heart beating so fast as if it was going to leap out of his body.

He eyed the boy's movement observantly. Hinata's cheeks were beet red, finger's shaking and eyes fluttering away, embarrassed with his own words.

“Shouyou, can I kiss you?”

The boy before him looked at him with widened eyes, face even more red than ever before.

“I— ah—” the orange haired stumbled on his words.

“I can't?” Kenma pouted.

“No. I mean, yes! Ah screw this.”

Hinata closed their gap, leaning in and he kissed Kenma’s lips. He stays there for five seconds, feeling the soft yet freezing lips. Hinata broke their kiss, warm breaths were puffing out from their mouth.

Kenma was frozen, not from the cold but from the sudden kiss. It was a quick chaste kiss but Kenma needed more, he needed to feel the taste of Hinata's lips more on his.

And he leaned in for more. This time, Kenma kissed first. Lips smacking over each other, the kiss was soft and tender but passionate, filled with love and longing. Kenma took Hinata's cheek in his palms over the winter gloves and Hinata snakes his hands around Kenma's neck. Both of them shared the kiss for a while, feeling each other's taste and sharing each other's warmth in the middle of the freezing winter weather.

Kenma had to break their kiss first for air and Hinata let out a soft whimper from the separation.

“Wow, that should've been our first kiss,” warm air leaving Hinata's mouth as he spoke and it was shared with Kenma's.

“I love you, Shouyou,” he sighed, bringing their forehead together.

“I love you more,” Hinata chuckled and Kenma felt more butterflies escaping from his chest.

“Let's go to my home, it's freezing.”

“Yeah, let's go.” Hinata followed suit as Kenma tugged his hands.

They were walking rather quickly to avoid more cold seeping into the bones, Hinata started running and he never let Kenma's hand go. The blonde felt more tingling and throbbing in his chest. God, he was so in love with the orange haired boy.

Kenma was never a people person nor does he know how to show affection and express how he felt. But with Hinata, it all came out naturally. With Hinata, he felt at ease to utter the words ‘I love you’. With Hinata, he wasn't afraid to make the first move because he wanted this, he wanted them to be as real as possible and he never felt as much as this before. Not before Hinata came into his life. He felt that maybe with Hinata, maybe he can do this and maybe they can work everything together.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write for this pair and I am so glad I have this secret santa date line for me to move my ass.
> 
> Its not much but I hope Nita love it! xD
> 
> -Nao


End file.
